The GTM Chronicles
by HerosReprise
Summary: A series of drabbles on DBZ's infamous trio: Goten, Trunks and Marron.


_This is a series of drabbles on my favourite DBZ trio who never seemed to get enough airtime or attention. Goten, Trunks and Marron.  
I believe these three would have been really great friends from a young age. Canon to DBZ but GT not included. After the defeat of Majin Buu and even a little before, Trunks, Goten and Marron become inseparable._

_These are their stories._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing of DBZ_ _Ages change per chapter Please read and review!_

* * *

**The GTM Chronicles**

Chapter One – Mature at Last

_Ages: Trunks 20, Goten 19, Marron 16_

* * *

Marron was the only person in class sitting alone at a double desk. She sat at the back left tapping her pencil to the rhythm of the song that had been stuck in her head all day.

She didn't know what was worse, sitting at the front of class whilst being attacked by spit balls and knotted paper as well as being in earshot of those spoilt-bratty comments and insults.

Or sitting at the back, where she could watch the girls whispering various nodes of gossip to each other and the boys motioning and signalling to their bros when the busty teacher would bend forward just enough for their testosterone fuelled hearts to skip a beat.

A tough decision it was to make. A decision which was keeping Marron occupied during third period Maths class.

And what was it her father said to her, 'life is your inspiration, you must make sure you live a full one.' Sure he probably thought he sounded philosophical, but for Marron this didn't feel like an inspiring life event. She let out a low sigh and ducked her head low to avoid being called upon to answer an algebra problem.

Marron had no friends at high school. She actually thought she was pretty good at being a friend. She always listened and gave advice. She was trustworthy. Plus she had somehow inherited her father's sense of humour.

Her mother's looks and her father's personality, that's what everyone seemed to think. Trunks and Goten laughed and told her she should thank the heavens it was not the other way around.

So whilst Marron made for a pretty decent 'friend' candidate, it was actually by choice she not keep many close friends at Orange Star. For one reason only, Trunks Briefs. That's right. Capsule Corporation's white knight.

Of course the school girls were desperate for him, the king of West City. They all knew his favourite bubble-gum flavour, his coffee order and the fact that he always brushes the left side of his fringe out of his face, always the left.

This kind of obsession also lead them to the discovery that their very own plain-Jane Marron was a child-hood friend of his. Friend only, they wouldn't believe anything else was possible. But even the smallest connection to the lavender haired heir was desired. Thus the girls went to endless attempts to befriend the blonde. They didn't even know Marron's last name sure, but they expected her to be their best bud.

'How about, No?'

Marron was too smart for such deception, and took no part in it. Thus resulting in her school time loneliness. 6 hours a day, 5 days a week. No one to talk to.

Daydreamer, procrastinator and expert fantasist. Marron tapped her pencil against her paper, her eyes drifting from the lesson to the floor.

'Some birthday this is turning out to be,' she thought.

A flash of purple from the window behind her caught her attention. Could it be those fashionable dress pants she had bought for her dark scruffy haired friend Goten Son or the iconic hair of Mr Trouble-Maker himself Trunks Briefs.

When Ms Anders turned her back to write on the chalk board Marron leaned right back on her chair so she could see out the window where two young men were standing seemingly having an argument.

* * *

"Dude, I told you we shouldn't fly in to Orange Star like that, we'll get caught out, we should have walked," Trunks complained.

"Don't worry about it, that guy didn't even see anything," Goten assured. At times Trunks often found Goten's casual attitude frustrating. This was one of those times.

"He was distracted then he fell of his bike you dummy, of course he saw something," he responded.

"And now he will just think he hit his head, see," Goten grinned, "Why'd we even come here anyway?"

Trunks put his face in his hands, 'Man this idiot is frustrating.' "Why do I even associate with you?"

Both boys turned their heads to the English classroom of the Satan City high school, Orange Star. Marron had a growl on her face looking as if she might want to kill both boys. They immediately shot her two cheesy smiles and waved like idiots as they moved up to the window sill.

'Dumbass's will get me in trouble,' Marron thought as she frantically looked around the room hoping nobody else would notice them there.

"Marron," she could hear Goten's muffled voice.

She shot him a glare and swiped her arm repetitively away signalling for them to get the hell out.

Trunks slapped his hand over Goten's mouth and whispered for him to shut up.

"Marron," Ms Anders spoke up, "Do you have a question?"

"Uhhhhummm," Marron stumbled on her words trying to come up with an excuse and stop others from seeing who was outside.

"What is making you distracted, do I need to pull the blind down?" Ms Anders inquired.

"NO, NO! There was just a wasp I was swatting away," she repeated her swiping motion and scored a few snickers from her peers.

'So embarrassing,' she thought when Ms Anders finally turned back around and let her go.

Marron glanced back over at the window to find they were gone, she sighed in relief.

_Tap tap tap,_ Trunks tapped on the next window. They were at the window closest to her now. She jumped out of fright.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,' she mouthed to them. Goten held up a handwritten sign that didn't make any sense. Marron looked at him confused.

After being slapped in the forehead by Trunks, Goten turned the sign the right way up. It read: 'MEET ON ROOF NOW!'

They both shot her another toothy grin, a thumbs-up and then disappeared.

"Ms Anders?" Marron called out as she raised her hand, "May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Make it quick Marron, you are getting into a habit of not coming back," she grumbled.

Marron rolled her eyes and got up from her chair walking past a few giggles and stares from her peers. No wonder school made her so grouchy. Everyone treated her like an idiot. Or at the very least, an embarrassment.

* * *

After hurrying onto the roof she found the two culprits who had continually gotten her in trouble and she wasn't just thinking of today. She wasn't in the mood for them.

Goten and Trunks had those goofy excited looks on their faces. The kind they only had when they were up to something.

"What are you doing here?" Marron demanded.

"MARRRRONNN!" they yelled simultaneously and crushed her into a double bear hug, the kind they knew she hated.

"Stoorph Thraht" her words were mumbled by the exceedingly tall boys who were hugging her small frame in close.

"Happy birthday Mar," Trunks said genuinely, "We wanted to do something special for you."

"So you decided to scare the crap out of me by appearing at my school?" she questioned.

"Well, _that_, AND we're taking you somewhere," Goten smiled brightly at her.

She was still sour at them, "No you're not. I'm going back to class before I get in trouble again," she announced.

"Oh what's a detention here and there, I got them all the time when I went here," Trunks said, "What's more important is you have fun on your birthday Mrs Sourpuss."

"Well thanks for your concern," she said flatly, "But that wasn't what I was talking about. Don't you remember my last birthday?"

"That was ages ago," Goten dismissed, the grin never leaving his face.

"A year ago, Goten," she rolled her eyes.

"I remember we had a kick-ass time," Trunks said truthfully.

"_I remember_, you guys got me drunk and then ditched me in town for like an hour. I got kicked out of the bar for being underage and they threatened to call the police. I had to call my Dad to pick me up and he was furious."

"Marron, we're sorry, you don't have to chew us out again, we screwed it up, we didn't mean it," Trunks apologised.

"Yeah, come on Mar. Let us make it up to you," Goten pleaded.

"No, I can't. And my Dad was so mad at you guys he banned me from doing anything on my birthday this year so whatever you have planned, I already told you. Cancel it," she folded her arms in front of her and began walking away from the two boys who still had ever-lasting smiles attached to their faces. Even when she was yelling at them. An action that enraged her.

"But Marroooooooooon," Goten fake whined, "It's not just _any_ birthday," he said as both boys chased after her.

"How do you figure," she chuffed.

"You're SIXTEEN!" Trunks exaggerated.

She pushed past him, sixteen was just another age. Another year of her mundane life. She was over it. She stormed away from them with a passion. Her mind was made up. No celebrating will be happening today.

"SWEET SIXTEEN NEVER BEEN KISSED!" Goten chanted.

Trunks scoffed, "Yeah right."

"What's that scoff for?" she yelled back at him.

"You've done more than kiss," Trunks claimed and smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't want him to know.

"I HAVE NOT!" she said absolutely humiliated as she came charging back at him to punch him in the stomach.

"Get her!" Trunks said when she was close enough and Goten grabbed her arms, pulling her into an embrace and lifting her into the air in one swift motion.

"What are you doing? I'm terrified of flying, put me back down," she screamed.

"Shut up Marron or people will see us," Trunks complained as he flew next to them.

"I'm going to die," she cried to herself as they elevated high into the air and picked up speed.

"Do you really think I would drop you?" Goten asked.

Nevertheless she had her eyes stitched closed and gripped Goten with a vengeance.

"Marron seriously, you need to get better at flying. Then we wouldn't have to carry you all the time," Goten complained.

She didn't say anything and merely dug her face into his neck and sniffled. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Trunks called from up ahead. Goten shook his head in confusion.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Goten asked softly. He and Trunks stopped in the air so they could hear her talk.

"You alright kiddo?" Trunks asked.

"W-Whats so good about being 16 anyway, I-I didn't get anything I wanted," she sobbed.

"Aw, Marron honey, what did you want?" Goten tried to soothe her.

"I wanted Dad to let me quit school. I'm old enough now, I don't have to be there, and it's just holding me back. I want to be an artist. A-And there is nothing there that can help me. I need to start paying my dos. Selling caricatures, experimenting in photography, working at the local gallery's. I want to paint. Algebra isn't going to help me paint. I hate this age. It's like I feel like an adult, I feel like I have all these opportunities and the world is starting to get good. But people just treat me like a kid."

Goten and Trunks shared a look and nodded.

Goten traded Marron into Trunks arms and then they started up again to their mystery location.

"To me, you're practically an adult," Trunks reasoned.

"Accept I can't drink, drive, own a credit card, get a loan, move out of my house or quit school," she mumbled.

Trunks chuckled, "Would you listen to yourself, ALL of those things are lame, since when do you need to drink to have fun. And screw driving you can fly anywhere you want, if you just practice a little more. Credit card? pfft You have me for that,"

She smiled at that, he had always attempted to buy her things and she always refused. Goten started calling him her 'Credit Card' to be funny one of many of their inside jokes.

"School might be a bust but you don't need to move out, your place is great."

"Pfft what are you, high?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, she was too defensive of her misery and didn't seem to want him to reason her to feel better. "But hey. At least you're more of an adult then Goten."

She said nothing, a smile returning to her face. That was something she could agree on.

* * *

They all touched down and Marron got to her feet to find herself standing on the beach at Kame House.

"This is my big surprise? My house? Oh gee thanks a lot money bags," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Come on," Goten giddily urging her as he hooked his arm around hers.

"Why? What's going on?" Marron asked curiously.

Trunks shot Goten a glare, "Just shut up man!"

'Don't you dare spoil the surprise,' Trunks thought.

Goten childishly put his free hand over his mouth and dragged Marron inside with Trunks following behind.

"Goten? Seriously, what's going on," she looked him in the eyes. He was a man that could never lie, and was shocking at keeping secrets. She had to wonder if that was why she hadn't seen much of him in the last couple weeks.

"Just wait and see," he led her inside, the joy in his smile looking as if it would burst.

"Krillin, 18" Goten nodded to both of her parents as Krillin handed him a blindfold to tie over Marrons eyes.

"Mom? Dad? You're in on this too?" Marron asked, shocked to see them home at this time of day.

"Yeah, we couldn't resist. I'm not happy about you missing school, but you deserve a good birthday hon," Krillin said.

Trunks shook Krillin's hand in greeting and helped Goten lead the blinded Marron down to the brand new basement of Kame house.

"Where the hell am I?" she complained in her disoriented state.

"She hates surprises," Trunks chuckled to Goten.

"Yeah, worst birthday ever, wait till we release the spiders," Goten winked at Trunks. Marron jolted in fear.

"Spiders? What spiders, I knew you would do something like this GOTEN SON!" she shrieked and flailed her body about to free herself from their restraints.

"I'm kidding Marron" Goten tried to calm her down, "Geesh."

"Ok, here's a good spot, you ready Marron?" Trunks asked.

"I guess so"

Goten counted, "1, 2…3!"

The boys took her blindfold off and stood either side of her as she had her first chance to view her brand new art studio.

One side had a large back-light desk for her sketching. The other had a bookcase filled with various artist journals, ones of her most favourite artists and others blank so that she may complete them. In the centre of the room was a huge table with built in paint wells. The drawers underneath were opened to reveal a huge variety of acrylic and pastel paints as well as water colour pencils and spray bottles.

The decoration in the room was impeccable. Trunks had hired someone to work on it during the day when she was at school or out with her parents. He and Goten had done a lot of manual labour themselves and had dedicated the back wall for her.

It was painted peach, her favourite colour and they had stuck up their favourite photos with her. They wrote her a message in multi-coloured paint which was one of the first thing her eyes caught as the room was revealed.

'Marron, Always remember how special you are! And that you should be proud of all you have achieved and will soon achieve in the future. You will be a fantastic artist. It is fact. Love you n stuff... Goten!"

'You're alright I guess. What he said… Trunks' and he had an arrow pointing to Goten's message. He was cheeky when he wanted to be.

"But… But how?" Marron stuttered. Amazed there was a room in her house she didn't know about let alone how perfect it was for her. And how it was exactly what she wanted.

"We felt so bad about your last birthday, so we knew we had to make it up to you on this one," Goten grinned.

"Every time you've been away for the day, we've been working here or had people on it," Trunks explained, "Installing a basement without you knowing was tricky let me tell you that."

"I-I can't believe you did this, You guys are the best," Marron uttered. She was so overjoyed. She threw her arms around the two tall boys and kissed their cheeks before she danced into her new room with an overwhelming level of excitement.

"I can't believe it, this is THE nicest thing," she was crying again, but they were happy tears.

Goten and Trunks grinned at each other again, glad they actually got it right this time.

Some birthday indeed.


End file.
